Loose Ends
Loose Ends is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Mr. Black from a public phone booth near the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory in Little Havana, Vice City. Mission Tommy answers the ringing payphone in Little Havana. Mr. Black knows of an exchange taking place on the roof of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Company. He wants Tommy to collect their merchandise. Tommy enters the compound behind the factory and opens fire on several armed gunmen around the area. He manages to reach the roof of the factory and obtains a breifcase with the merchandise. Using the Maverick nearby, Tommy brings the briefcase to the helipad at Escobar International Airport. Walkthrough This is gonna be in a big firefight. Before the mission make sure you have the proper equipment such as armor and good firepower. First take cover behind the gate (the bullets can't go through unknown reason) and use your M4 to take the guards out. Then head on and beware of the sniper on the catwalk and the man behind the crate. There will be a van with about a dozen guards, there should be two explosive barrels, blow them up causing a chain. Then sprint and take cover toward a box there will also be several behind a stack of boxes two will be firing while one will be hiding and two people will be hiding further. Take the close people out then move quickly to the farther ones, if you are low on armor there should be an armor pick-up. Then there will be a squad of men by the staircase throw a grenade or molotov (if you have none use an RPG) and move on. You will head on top of another roof, here use the health pick-up and move (little resistance). There will be two or so people coming down, shoot them before the hit you. Head up and once you see the ice-cream swirls, there is one guy hiding be quick and kill him. Then you head up to the exchange, BEWARE WARNING: YOU WILL ENCOUNTER AROUND A DOZEN OR MORE MEN HEAVILY ARMED AND HIDING. Throw a grenade, molotov, or shoot an RPG at the middle between the two pillars. Shoot a couple of times at different angles and then (BEWARE THERE MIGHT BE SOME SURVIVORS) move from the side, not between or you'll be cornered and eliminate the rest. If y ou are low on health, exit the battlefield and head toward the hospital nearby and then continue on. Once they are eliminated it's pretty self explanatory from then on. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Enter the compound behind the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. The deal is taking place on the roof *Get the merchandise and take it to the helipad at the airport *Take the merchandise to the helipad at the airport Script Mr. Black: There is a valuable exchange taking place on the roof of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. Kill everyone involved, steal the merchandise and take it to the helipad at the airport. There is a gate to your left that leads to the back of the factory. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $16,000. Gallery Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 01.jpg Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 02.jpg Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 03.jpg Trivia *The Loose Ends level in the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 possibly could be named after this, as in both of them required to get something then escape via helicopter. *The Maverick has a unique paint job of blue and white that can't be found anywhere else in the game. However, if you have patience, you can save a Maverick at a garage at Sunshine Autos. *Both the Pony and both Admirals are painted black, and this is the only mission in the game where a black Pony is available. However, getting any of these vehicles out of the yard is very difficult. Three black Admirals can also be found in the mission Check Out At The Check In. *The Sharks also appear in this mission appearing to be trading with the security guards. See also *Mission walkthrough es:Cabos sueltos de:Loose Ends Category:Missions in GTA Vice City